


Satin Innocence

by xBirdcagex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Depressed Louis, Flower Child Harry, Homophobic Language, Innocent Harry, Multi, Princess Harry Styles, Punk Louis, Self-Harm, Zayn and Liam are straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBirdcagex/pseuds/xBirdcagex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the weird kid at school who wears flower crows and little pink bows in his hair. He only has one friend in the school, Liam. Louis is one of the 'cool punk' kids at his school along with his three best mates. They wear all black, wear guy liner, ditch class to smoke in the bathrooms or outside school, and have arms full of tattoos (all except for Niall). Louis' hair is dyed black and he could care less about what people think about him, and he is openly gay. </p><p>One day when Louis and Harrys' English teacher asks them to stay after he tells Louis how he is failing and needs a tutor to graduate. Harry is that tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi me (Ashley&Phoebe) are writing this fic for you guys, we've been wanting to do this for a while and we hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Edit: this is Phoebe and looking over this, just remember I wrote this chapter in October when we first decided to write and we didn't start really working on it till last week so :)

Harrys' POV 

When Harry woke up that morning it was like any other morning in Doncaster where he and his mum had moved a few years back. He could hear the birds outside his open window and could smell his mum cooking breakfast. But something felt different, Harry had no idea what it was but there was something. He shrugged it off simply and solemnly stumbled out of his bed. He stripped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, cursing about the freezing temperature under his breath.  
Once he had finished his shower he wrapped a towel around his hair before digging through his drawers for something to wear. He decided on his favorite pair of black jeans and a light pink V-neck. After pulling on his clothes he took the towel off his head and ran his fingers through his hair quickly before opening his favorite drawer in his room. Inside was dozens of his favorite flower crowns, bows, and occasional head wraps. After a long contemplation he decided on a flower crown with small white daisies on it. He placed it softly on his head before adjusting it in the mirror so it looked perfect. He shoved on a pair of white converse before heading downstairs to say goodbye to his mum. 

After a quick good morning with his mum and scarfing down a chocolate chip muffin and a banana and driving for 10 minutes he pulled into his school parking lot, a grim expression on his face. "Great." He mumbled to himself, grabbing his bag. He hopped out of his car clumsily almost falling on the pavement, luckily recovering, and walked towards the school. To the right he saw all the popular jocks and snobby cheerleaders. They all hated him. Except for his only friend Liam who lifted his hand in a friendly wave towards the younger boy before turning back to his girlfriend, Sophia, before Harry could wave back.  
Liam was Captain of the schools soccer team and to say he was amazing would be an understatement. Harry took another step before looking to the left, faltering slightly when he saw him smirking at him.  
There was a group of boys who hung out there everyday. Zayn, Niall and Louis. They smoked there everyday, he couldn't tell if the teachers couldn't see them or just didn't care enough to interfere.  
Harry just stared at him for a quick second before shaking his head and quickly walking into the building, but not before he heard Louis chuckle in amusement.  
Yes Louis was the him. Yes Harry liked Louis. Yes Louis hated Harry. So yes, Harry had no chance with Louis. Once the door shut behind him he let out a shaky breath and adjusted his crown and walked towards his locker. 

Ten minutes later the first bell had just rung and Harry was seated in his first period classroom which happened to be music. He took his seat in the back corner in the background, next to where Liam usually sat. Harry took his books out and looked up smiling brightly as Liam as he walked into the room. 

"Morning." Liam hummed happily plopping down next to Harry, making a loud thud as his textbook landed on the desk. 

"Game today right?" Harry asked looking up from his phone where he was playing The Kardashian Game. 

"You better not be..." Liam said eyeing Harry's phone carefully. 

"What if I am?" Harry asked smirking, cocking an eyebrow. 

"PUT THAT GAME DOWN IT'S THE DEVILS GAME." Liam shrieked grabbing for Harry's phone. 

"Nope I'm almost an A lister." Harry said moving the phone from his friends reach. 

"I MADE A LIST AND I WAS SO HAPPY BUT THEN I DIDN'T GO ON FOR A WEEK AND I COME BACK AND IT'S LIKE YOU LOST 1 MILLION FANS AND I WAS SO PISSED I DELETED IT." Liam shouted waving his hands around like a crazy person. 

"Not my game not my problem." Harry shrugged smirking slightly at the older boy, reaching out to poke his nose lightly.

"That game is the reason I have trust issues." Liam muttered putting his head down onto his textbook grumbling about the game angrily. 

"I thought you had trust issues because of that time your mom got us Love Actually instead of Transformers for our sleepover in 5th grade." Harry said looking over his phone screen at Liam. 

"Never speak of that." Liam said flatly. 

Harry chuckled simply shaking his head in amusement. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a seat screeching against the floor, "Hey mate, Soph got transferred into this class mind if I go sit with, her just for today you know catch her up on notes?" Liam asked gathering his books looking over at his girlfriend. 

"Oka-" 

"THANKS CURLS." Liam said loudly pecking Harry's cheek goofily before walking off and sitting down heavily next to Sophia.  
Harry simply rolled his eyes at his best mate, wiping the slobber off his cheek before pulling out his notebook to copy down the notes the teacher had started writing on the board. 

"So I'm guessing you aren't coming tonight?" Liam asked looking at Harry, as they walked towards their last periods. 

Harry winced slightly feeling guilty about the fact that he never went to Liam's games. "Sorry Li, it's just I-"

"No I get it, gotta study and make your crowns." Liam said cutting Harry off swiftly. 

"Guess I do." Harry replied harshly an annoyed tone in his voice, "See you later Liam." Harry said stalking away from Liam without another word from the older boy. 

Harry walked into his last period classroom, adjusting his flower crown on his head and noticing he was one of the first people there. He took his seat in the back of the classroom and pulled out his notebook and copy of If I Stay. He took out his notebook and began writing down the notes the teacher had already written down on the board as the rest of the students walked in.  
Thirty minutes later their teacher, Mr. Boyle, was telling them about the book test he had just announced. 

"This test counts towards 40% of your first quarter grade, so if you fail you won't be able to get it back up in time." Mr. Boyle explained waving his hands around to try and get people's attention. 

"Malik, Horan, Tomlinson! You listening back there?" Mr. Boyle called to the three in the back of the classroom, all heads turned around to look at them. 

"Hearing you crystal clear mate." Louis said over pronouncing the 't' in mate, a small smirk on his lips. 

Mr. Boyle clucked his tongue in disapproval at the boy. "Be more like Styles here. He's a junior in a senior class, yet here he is getting a higher average then you." Mr. Boyle said snappily. 

Harry blushed a dark red, attempting to cover his face with his hair. "Well Styles is a loser." Zayn pipped up, earning a poorly hidden chuckle from Niall. 

Mr. Boyle simply stared at Zayn for a couple moments before turning back to Louis and saying, "You're staying after," then looking quickly to Harry and adding, "You too Styles."  
For the next five minutes of class Harry sat at his desk, anxiously thinking about what Mr. Boyle was planning to say to him and Louis. When the final bell rang, Harry stayed seated in his chair and watched the whole class stand up and file out of the class. Leaving just him, Louis, and Mr. Boyle. 

"Boys, come here." Mr. Boyle said, Harry stood up quickly nervous to get in trouble, even though he couldn't remember doing anything. "Now Louis." He said turning to the older of the two. "You're failing this class and you need to graduate." 

"I know that." Louis said swiftly before Mr. Boyle could finish his thought. 

"Well I've decided to get you a tutor." He said, now turning to Harry. 

"Your tutor is Harry Styles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the weird kid at school who wears flower crows and little pink bows in his hair. He only has one friend in the school, Liam. Louis is one of the 'cool punk' kids at his school along with his three best mates. They wear all black, wear guy liner, ditch class to smoke in the bathrooms or outside school, and have arms full of tattoos (all except for Niall). Louis' hair is dyed black and he could care less about what people think about him, and he is openly gay. 
> 
> One day when Louis and Harrys' English teacher asks them to stay after he tells Louis how he is failing and needs a tutor to graduate. Harry is that tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, ash here :) phoebe wrote the last chapter and I did this one :) soz it's so short, the next ones will be longer!! btw I write in Lou's pov and she does Harry's! ok peaceeee

Louis' POV

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Louis scoffed, picking up a rock and tapping it rhythmically against the tree stump he was perched on.

"Whatta douche," Niall commented, taking a puff.

"Damn right he is," Louis agreed, shaking his head.

"Nothing new," Zayn added, leaning against some piss-old oak tree. They were settled in the middle of the woods that rested somewhat peacefully behind the school. Neither of the other two boys seemed interested in Louis' tale of the 'ol bag Boyle', but that didn't stop his persistence in the issue.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Louis repeated, clearly pissed at the situation.

"This really sucks for you bro," Niall replied monotonously, clearly bored out of his mind.

"I don't even need some smartass tutor for English class, I speak the language perfectly fine," Louis egged on to the topic, thumping the rock harder against the stump.

"Bro ease up," Zayn held out his hand, palm towards his distressed friend, and joint balanced between two fingers, thus stopping Louis from crushing the rock, "What did the poor igneous ever do to you?" He asked, with a dumb smile on his face.

"The hell is he talking about?" Louis asked Niall, nodding his head in Zayn's direction, "The hell is an igneous," he bounced his leg up and down.

"Shut up mate," Niall threw some dirt at Zayn, "you're way soft when you're stoned".

"The rock, man," Zayn bent down and pointed to the rock in Louis' hands, "you're hurting the rock"

"For fucks sake," Louis stood up and started to walk away, what morons. 

"Wait!" Zayn called and Louis turned around.

"Leave the igneous"

∞•∞•∞

Louis was lucky enough to only live a few blocks from the school. It was a short enough drive that he could walk, and a long enough walk that he could think.  
He didn't want that little prick Harry to tutor him. That kid was plain weird. He never talks to anybody except teachers and he doesn't have any friends that Louis knows of. Or at least wants to know of... Louis has had some experience with imaginary friends. It was a tough time in his life and he prefers not to speak of it.  
Louis grunted out loud as he continued walking, tough-guy demeanor replenishing his nearly mushy-gushy thoughts. That's one of Louis' number one rules: no mushy-gushy thoughts. Mushy-gushy thoughts lead to mushy-gushy actions. Mushy-gushy actions lead to becoming soft. Becoming soft leads to getting taken advantage of, and we cant have that happen. No way. Never again.  
Louis kicked the back of his left heel with his right foot and grunted again, louder than last time. There he goes being all mushy-gushy again.

'I bet that little prick can be mushy-gushy whenever he feels like it,' Louis thought. 

Louis ignores his thoughts and trudges on. Why is this eating him up so much? Yeah this is annoying to him and makes him angry, but so does a lot of other things- and he doesn't hang on to those like he's doing now. How is Harry taking the news? Wait, why does he care what Harry thinks? Ugh.

Louis finally arrived home and went in through the back door. Of course no one was home. He wandered through the house until he got to his bedroom, which was the only bedroom on the first floor. But that didn't bother him much, it made it easier for him to sneak out.

He was definitely dreading this upcoming Monday. At least I have the weekend to help forget about it, he thought to himself.

He needed a way to get this dumb tutor thing off his mind. He sat down on his bed and pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket to reveal a new message from Niall lit on the screen:

Dereks parents r'nt home.. partys gona be sick !!! txt ya the address in a sec- see ya at 8!!!

Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the weird kid at school who wears flower crows and little pink bows in his hair. He only has one friend in the school, Liam. Louis is one of the 'cool punk' kids at his school along with his three best mates. They wear all black, wear guy liner, ditch class to smoke in the bathrooms or outside school, and have arms full of tattoos (all except for Niall). Louis' hair is dyed black and he could care less about what people think about him, and he is openly gay. 
> 
> One day when Louis and Harrys' English teacher asks them to stay after he tells Louis how he is failing and needs a tutor to graduate. Harry is that tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys it's Phoebe hope you liked chapter three, sorry it's shorter than my last one. Ashley is writing chapter four as we speak :) (that is if she's telling the truth haha)

Harry's POV

Harry was sitting on his bed flipping through his science textbooks when his phone started buzzing. 

"Yes Li?" He asked picking it up shoving his textbook away so he could lie back. 

"So Harold. Game was cancelled their coach had a baby. Well the coach didn't have the baby the wi-"

"So you called to update me on the miracle of life?" Harry asked interrupting him. "Pretty sure I learned about this in health class mate." He said smirking slightly. 

"Christ Styles." Liam muttered, Harry could practically feel him shaking his head at him. "I'm coming over so.." 

"Li! I told you I have so much studying to do, don't come!" Harry groaned in annoyance, as soon as he finished his complaint he heard a car door. "F you Payne." He grumbled hanging up the phone swiftly and walking downstairs to open the door. 

Liam was standing in the door frame wearing a pair of his looser cut light wash jeans and graphic t shirt, a look of faux innocence on his face. "Why are you here?" Harry asked glaring at him as he walked away from the door, signaling for Liam to follow him. 

"We're going to a party." Liam stated, drawing out the word party to an annoying length. 

"You're going to a party." Harry said emphasizing the word you're. 

"Nope! It's at Dereks' house, you know the lad that hangs out with the punks but they hate him?" Liam asked him. 

"The punks?" Harry asked gulping nervously. 

 

"Yup!" Liam said popping the p, a happy smile on his lips. 

Harry really didn't want to go to the party. Really didn't. But after he rejected the game, that ended up being cancelled, he felt like he had to at least do something. "Fine." He sighed, putting his hands up in surrender. 

Liam actually let out a squeal of excitement running up and pushing Harry along up the stairs to his room. "Sit on your bed Styles, I'm gonna be your daddy and dress you right!" Liam said turning around to the closet. 

Harry grimaced wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Please don't call yourself my daddy Liam." He told him. 

Liam chuckled deeply digging deep into Harrys closet, letting out a squeal of excitement when he found something. "This." Liam said turning around holding a pair of black jeans. 

"Those look way too small." Harry said biting his lip anxiously. 

"That's because they're skinny skinny jeans. Make your arse look good." Liam said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Seeing Harrys face of horror he laughed loudly throwing his head back and threw the jeans at Harry's face. 

"Can I at least wear one of my flower crowns?" Harry asked pouting. 

"Nope you're 100% sexual appeal tonight Harold." 

Harry tried not to be offended, he really did. But why couldn't his normal self be 'sexually appealing.'

\---

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed in the inhumanly tight skinnies, a loose white v-neck, a dark navy flannel and a pair of tan suede boots. Since the shirt was loose enough it showed off his swallow tattoos on his collar bones, unlike normally when they were just covered. 

"You look fabulous." Liam stated. "Hands down I would go gay for you. Tap that ass." Liam said in a fake valley boy voice. 

"Whatever Li." Harry said shaking his head in amusement. 

"Well let's go!" Liam said cheerily grabbing Harrys hand and dragging him out the door to Dereks' party. Aka Harrys first party. Ever. 

\---

When Harry arrived to the party it was just like what he had seen in all the movies. Cars piling out of the driveway, music blasting so loud the ground outside was thumping. 

"Damn." Liam muttered eyes wide as he looked at the house. 

"If it's too big we can always go home." Harry suggested hopefully biting his lip, his words causing Liam to look at him in shock. 

"This party is gonna be freaking amazing mate! Now don't get too wasted and don't smoke too many." Liam said smirking slightly as they walked up to the door. 

"As if." Harry snorted, and as he did the door swung open and a breath of hot air blew out at them, the lyrics of a trashy song screaming at him. 

Twenty minutes later Harry was leaned against the counter in the kitchen nursing a red cup of beer. Liam had long ago left him for a wasted Sophia, Harry could only guess what the two were doing on the dance floor if that was in fact where they were.   
Much to Harrys surprise there had been many popular girls who had draped themselves on him, only to pout and stomp away in their tiny skirts and ridiculous when he rejected them. 

Harry was about to take another sip of his beer when he heard the house erupt into cheers of "King" "Mate" "Louis" the latter only causing an atomic bomb to drop at the base of Harrys stomach.   
Louis was here, and he had a reputation to hook up with at least one guy at every party. So now Harry had to suffer through seeing the guy he hated to love, do something with somebody that wasn't him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the weird kid at school who wears flower crows and little pink bows in his hair. He only has one friend in the school, Liam. Louis is one of the 'cool punk' kids at his school along with his three best mates. They wear all black, wear guy liner, ditch class to smoke in the bathrooms or outside school, and have arms full of tattoos (all except for Niall). Louis' hair is dyed black and he could care less about what people think about him, and he is openly gay.
> 
> One day when Louis and Harrys' English teacher asks them to stay after he tells Louis how he is failing and needs a tutor to graduate. Harry is that tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! tried to make it longer for ya!! -ash :)

Louis’ POV

At 7:50pm Louis left for Niall’s house. He drove in silence, not bothering to turn the radio on. The drive was short and Louis arrived, pulling swiftly into Niall’s rectangular driveway. Niall’s house was a lot smaller than the rest of the houses on the street. People would probably give him shit about it if they weren’t so afraid of him and his friends. Louis and Zayn never judged Niall because of his house; it’s not something that he could control, so why would they gang up on him like that? It probably wouldn’t affect him anyway, seeing how Niall is very proud of his house. He moved to England back when Louis and Zayn were ten. He was the only Irish kid in the class and was always proud of who he was and where he came from. That’s part of the reason why Louis and Zayn became friends with him, his confidence. It’s something that all three of them definitely have more than enough of. And really that’s all popularity is: confidence.

Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, careful not to scratch his door against Zayn’s car. Zayn had a red Hyundai Elantra and he was in love with it. The car was his favorite member of his family, honestly, ask his mother- she’d confirm.

Zayn and Louis met when they were about six years old. The two were in the same class and ran into each other on the first day of school. Literally.

“Ahh!” six-year-old Zayn grunted, falling to the grass during recess. 

“Watch where you’re going next time, stupid,” Louis snarled, reaching out his hand to help Zayn up. Zayn accepted the help and stood up, dusting the dirt off his bottom.  
“I’m not stupid,” Zayn crossed his arms, “stupid” he glared. Louis stuck his chest out and stood on his toes a bit to even out the height difference. 

“I’m not the stupid one here, because that’s you, stupid!” Louis said a little louder this time, catching the attention of the teachers chatting near the door.

“Oh yeah?” Zayn asked, mimicking Louis’s volume and stepping a little bit closer.  
“Yeah,” Louis puckered his lips and shouted, “STU-“ but before he could finish his insult one of the recess aids had already grabbed his small arm and twisted him around to face her.

“Louis Tomlinson!” She boomed in his face, “We do not say words like that in this school!” she scolded. Louis whimpered, not because she was yelling at him, but because she was holding on to his arm too tightly around a fresh bruise that he had earned at home the night before. She tried dragging him away but Zayn stopped her with a strong, “Wait!”

“What is it, Zayn,” The teacher asked, still gripping a trembling Louis.

“You’re stupid!” He yelled at the teacher and then stepped on her foot, causing her to gasp and let go of Louis. The two boys ran away to the top of the jungle gym where they high-fived and introduced themselves, all while the stupid teacher was yelling at them to get down. They served detention the next day, but have been best friends ever since.

Louis walked the short distance from his car to Niall’s front door and stepped right in, not bothering to knock. Niall’s parents adore Louis, much more than his own parents do. The Horans are like a second family to Louis, they have always been there for him and always will. Niall is lucky to be so close to his family, that’s probably where a majority of his confidence comes from- his family. 

Zayn has a different type of confidence than Niall or Louis. His confidence is in his art. Zayn in an amazing artist, and he knows it. Not that he’s cocky about it or anything, but he knows he has talent, and he loves to show people. Last year he won first place in an international art competition for his green lantern inspired piece. He stood out to the judges right away when they noticed that he used spray paint for his art instead of the boring watercolors like everyone else. His interest in art could easily be categorized as ‘nerdy’ to some kids at school, but of course they would never say that to his face. Zayn was popular, and so were his friends because of their confidence. 

Louis couldn’t find Niall’s parents in the kitchen where they normally were so he just continued on his path to Niall’s room. When he got there he saw Niall and Zayn already holding cans of beer.

“Louis, took you long enough!” Zayn exclaimed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis sassily replied, “beer,” he demanded holding his hand out. Niall leaned over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bud light, throwing it in Louis’s direction. Louis nodded his head as he opened the can and take a sip. What? It’s no fun to show up to a party not at least a little bit tipsy.

********

“Sick party or what?” Niall yelled over the heavy music, clearly wasted out of his mind. 

Louis nodded his head, “Righteous,” he said sporting his American surfer boy impression. To that they clinked their red solo cups together not caring how much spilled out, and continued to drink.

It wasn’t long until Louis was nearly piss-drunk and a chant broke out amongst the crowd, “LOUIS LOUIS LOUIS LOUIS!” Everybody cheered as he stood on the table, totally crushing random guys in the rap battle they were having.

“Some say you’re a player but I know you’re not one,   
How are you a player if you’ve never got done,  
There’s many other names for you so take you pick,  
You’re just not player with such a small dick”

Everyone was hollering like mad, Louis was killing everybody who faced him. Derek stepped up next and smirked at Louis.

“After you,” he said gesturing the hairbrush they were using as a ‘microphone’ towards Louis.

“No, please,” Louis smiled, “Ladies first”. The crowed went nuts at this comment, but instantly quieted down as Derek stared right into Louis’ eyes and sang,

“Oh, Louis, what a really cute name,  
You pick it out? My sister has the same,  
I love your shoes I love your shirt,  
Whatta personality- you’re such a big flirt,  
Big man Tommo, oh he’s a slag,  
Lucky for the ladies, he’s a fag”

Nobody cheered- Derek had crossed the line. Louis stood there in awe of what just happened. He couldn’t believe Derek would go there. Using his sexuality against him. It’s not like Louis had a choice about being gay, it’s not something he could control, and to think one of his friends would use that against him. He was at a loss for words. That was until Zayn came out of the crowd and punched Derek in the face, instantly bruising his nose.

Louis was thankful for the distraction as he walked away from the scene, eager to get more alcohol on his system. One hour later and Louis couldn’t tell his right foot from his left hand and he wanted a hook up so good that he would remember it come the next morning. But, get real, he never remembers these hookups. Everybody knows that Louis always hooks up with a guy at these parties. Gay or straight, it didn’t matter, if they were as intoxicated as Louis, they’d both be willing.

Louis sauntered around the house looking for somebody to get with. He was so drunk at this point that he could barely walked straight. This caused him to walk into a huge mop. Wait? That’s not a mop? Why is the mop moving? Louis stared at the moving mop until his vision finally focused on the young boy. Perfect.

“Harrrrryyy,” Louis slurred smiling, “Come- come dance with me,” The younger boy was frantically shaking as Louis pulled him to the back of the living room where he music was being blasted. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips and closed his eyes. He was in his own world; completely unaware of whom he was really with, just swaying back and forth to the music played around his head.

Louis reached up and grabbed Harry’s cheek, “You’re such a good dancer aren’t you,” he cooed as he grinded on him. Harry tried to say something but Louis didn’t allow it, “Shhhhh,” Louis sloppily placed his finger against Harry’s lips, “no talking,” he giggled, before launching himself forward and kissing Harry desperately. He doesn’t remember pulling back, he doesn’t remember leaving Harry and he doesn’t remember how he ended up waking p on the floor 10 minutes later. 

Did that actually just happen?

He picked himself up mind already set on finding a new hookup. No one really knows whom with but somebody said that they saw him go into a dark room with Derek. Which wouldn’t make sense to anyone besides Louis. Why would anyone wanna hookup with somebody who just made fun of you for being gay? Luckily Louis doesn’t care, at the end of the day he’s still popular and its things like this that keep him high on the status qou. So he doesn’t care because, like he always says, popularity comes from confidence, and Louis is confident about being gay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is the weird kid at school who wears flower crows and little pink bows in his hair. He only has one friend in the school, Liam. Louis is one of the 'cool punk' kids at his school along with his three best mates. They wear all black, wear guy liner, ditch class to smoke in the bathrooms or outside school, and have arms full of tattoos (all except for Niall). Louis' hair is dyed black and he could care less about what people think about him, and he is openly gay. 
> 
> One day when Louis and Harrys' English teacher asks them to stay after he tells Louis how he is failing and needs a tutor to graduate. Harry is that tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's Phoebe! Hope you liked this chapter I had to edit the middle bit a lot it's not very good, but I hope you like it:) AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING FEEDBACK WE LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH XOXOXO

Chapter 5

Harrys' POV 

Harry woke up with a pounding headache and a snoring cat rag dolled on his face, so basically he woke up choking on fluff. 

"Belle!" He choked out pushing the now awake, and frightened, fluffy cat off of him. "Fucks sake." He grumbled rubbing on his temples in discomfort. Lying back down he grabbed his phone from his side table only to be met with dozens from Liam ranging from when the party was still going to just two hours ago. 

"Harry where are you."

"Harry did you leave?"

"Did you get home okay?"

"Are you home?"

"Please tell me you aren't dead."

"Fuck Harry..."

"Sophia just told me about Louis."

Harry dropped his phone, after reading his name, in shock as last night events came back to him. 

Harry was standing in the corner of the main dancing room watching people basically have sex when a small body slammed into him, knocking his already drunk self slightly off balance. 

“Harrrrryyy,” the small figure slurred drunkly. "Come dance with me!" Louis said a drunk smile on his face as he pulled Harry into the crowd. 

"No L-Louis." Harry stuttered shaking off the older boy worriedly. "Louis stop you hate me you're drunk stop." Harry commanded weakly, his force getting lost in his desire as Louis' small hands were placed on his hips. "Louis." Harry mumbled one more time not doing anything to move the older boys hands from his waist. Louis reached up and cupped his cheek muttering compliments that Harry couldn't comprehend in his state of drunken shock. 

"Lo-" Harry tried once more but his voice simpered out into a low groan as Louis grinded down onto him. 

"Louis stop this is-" Harry was cut off once again but this time by Louis leaning in to him and whispering out a soft hush, placing his finger on what he thought was Harrys lips but was actually his nose. "No talking." 

Harry wanted to push Louis off, he really did. Well he didn't want to but he knew he needed to. Louis was twice as drunk as Harry was and he refused to take advantage of him. He was about to once and for all push Louis off of him and go home when a pair of soft lips pressed roughly against his own. 

Harry let out a small moan of pleasure as Louis started nipping at his bottom lip, kissing him back just as roughly. 

"FAGGOTS!" An unfamiliar voice called at the two causing Harry to quickly push away, accidentally pushing too hard and an unsuspecting Louis fell to the ground in a drunken daze. 

Shit. Shit shit shit. Harry let out a loud groan of frustration pulling at his curls as he finished his flashback to the night before. Quickly picking up his phone he texted Liam to let him know he got home safely. 

\---

That afternoon after a shower and two containers of Ben & Jerry's Harry was seated criss cross on his legs staring at his computer screen. Apparently just minutes after Harry left Louis moved on and hooked up with one of his friends. 

He was Skyping a just as hungover, if not more, Liam as he stalked Louis' social medias. 

"Harry this is weird." Liam said in between mouthfuls of potato chips, chewing loud enough to make Harrys' temples pound in discomfort.

"It's not weird it's investigation." Harry told him matter of factly. "He's so fucking fit Li." Harry told him throwing his head back moaning at the thought of the older boy. 

"Harold." 

"Liam."

"Fine fine do whatever you want with his photos, but what are you gonna do with him?" Liam asked cocking an eyebrow curiously.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked switching back to Liams' screen from Louis' Facebook account.

"You're tutoring him in English, you've been fantasizing about him for over a year and you fucking made out with him last night Harry what do you think I mean."

"Well he probably won't bring it up." Harry told him, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. 

Liam opened his mouth to say something else but just sighed and shook his head in defeat, "I trust you mate." 

"Good you should." Harry said smiling his dimpled grin at his computer screen, "Anyways I'm gonna go get more food text me later Liiii." Harry said waving at the camera and making an over dramatic kissing noise before turning off the application and leaving his room to walk downstairs to his kitchen.

"Hey Gems where's mom?" Harry asked his older sister while scratching at his chest tiredly. 

"She went out to get pizza for dinner, now Harry. Why are you having Skype sex with Liam?" Gemma asked smirking at her younger brother. 

"GEM! NO WHAT!" Harry shrieked his face heating up immensely. 

"Whose Louis?" She asked going onto a different topic. 

"Just a boy from school, Mr Boyle is having me tutor him," Harry told her carefully grabbing a cookie from the counter. "Why?"

"Just wondering your phone was going crazy all night and I heard you complimenting his body." She winked cheekily, making a curvy motion with her two hands. 

"Yeah whatever." Harry said shaking her off, squeaking in surprise as Gemma attacked him in a hug. 

"MY BABY BROTHER HAS A BABY BOYFRIEND." She sang loudly into Harrys' ear causing his head to pound. 

"No Gem he's not my boyfriend." Harry snapped rolling his eyes in annoyance and pushing her off quickly. Gemma visibly stiffened the smile quickly leaving her features. "We're partners for english and that's all. I'm going to sleep early goodnight." Harry muttered leaving the room and going to his own to sleep. 

Once he got back into his room he curled up under all of his blankets in the dark of his lightless room and started softly crying to himself, his fist in his mouth to stifle the tears. He fell asleep that night with an empty stomach and his cheeks stained with salty tears. 

\---

When Harry woke up two days later the birds were chirping and a light wave of sunlight was coming through the window. It looked like a beautiful day, but then Harry remembered that it was Monday and he was tutoring Louis today. 

"Well shit." Harry said laughing bitterly throwing his blankets away from his body. He walked into his shower and washed his hair quickly with his strawberry shampoo. 

Five minutes later he walked out with his hair dripping down his face, a sullen expression written across it. Toweling off his wet head, he pulled on a pair of black jeans, and a light pink knit sweater. He grabbed a small pink clip and pinned some of his curls back smiling at his reflection in the mirror. 

Confidence is key. Harry knew he wasn't popular, he knew nobody liked him for who he was. But he also knew it was his confidence which kept him alive through all of the endless bullying his school put upon him. 

Smiling once more at the mirror Harry grabbed his book bag and left to school to deal with most likely the most eventful sober encounter he will have in a while.


End file.
